Right Back At Ya
by manic-munchkin15
Summary: Tommy always ditched Lola and went after Bambi. But what will happen when Lola finds another boy, one who likes her back? What kind of chaos and misadventure will ensue? TommyxLola LolaxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something I meant to upload a while ago A/N: This is something I meant to upload a while ago. It's my first attempt at a Robot Boy story. I haven't seen all the episodes, so if you know something I don't…please tell me and I'll fix it. Thankies :)

Disclaimer: Don't own this either…DANG!

Chapter 1

A girl stood outside the doors of a school. She took a deep breath and walked inside. It was her first day of high school and she was understandably nervous. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing a jean skirt, blue and grey striped tee shirt, with navy and white polka-dotted shoes on her feet. She walked up two flights of stairs with her backpack slung over her shoulder and a piece of paper stating her schedule and locker number in her hand. She found her locker easily enough, left behind the things that she didn't need for her morning classes, and locked it as she left. She looked down at the paper in her hand and saw that she had math first. It was on the first floor, halfway across the school. When she finally arrived, she walked inside and sat down. She looked around and saw that not many other people were there yet and there was no one she knew in this class so far. Suddenly she jumped as she felt somebody tap her lightly on the shoulder. She turned towards the tap, but there was no one there. She smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing that there was only one person she knew that would pull this kind of stupid trick. She turned the other way and saw that her assumption was right.

"Hey Lola! You look great! I haven't seen you all summer, how's it going?" said Tommy, a smile plastered on his face and his unruly blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Hi Tommy. Thanks. Everything's great. How about you?" Lola said smiling back. He went to answer her, but the teacher walked in and told Tommy to take his seat. He took the closest empty seat that he saw…right behind Lola.

"Good morning class and welcome to your first day of high school and math class!" said the teacher cheerily. "My name is Mr. Alibi and I will be your math teacher for the semester. First things first, I'm going to give you your . . ." He trailed off as the door opened. Everyone turned to look at the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the classroom." said Bambi, in a sickly sweet voice, as she walked into the classroom. She was wearing a tank top and the shortest, tightest pair of short-shorts Lola had ever seen. She was disgustingly over-tanned. Lola turned to look at Tommy and was disgusted to see him practically drooling. Lola ground her teeth and turned away. She couldn't _believe_ he could think _that_ was attractive and that he _still_ liked her.

She had liked him forever, and he had never returned her feelings. Lola sighed. Then again, she had never given him any indication that she liked him like that. He thought that she was only his friend and she had never given him reason to think otherwise. Any other girl would have given up on him years ago, but Lola was a bit of a romantic and had always thought that one day he would realise that it was her he was in love with.

Mr. Alibi coughed. "Could you please take a seat miss, if you don't mind." Bambi blushed and sat down as quickly as possible. "As I was saying, I will now hand out your math textbooks that you will be using in this class."

Once the textbooks were handed out, Mr. Alibi assigned some review work and went and sat at his desk. A half an hour had passed when, suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He got up and went to answer the door. He could be heard having a whispered conversation with whoever was outside. Mr. Alibi came back in and stood in front of the class.

"If I could divert your attention for a moment. I would like to introduce you to somebody." Lola looked up from her work and stared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the length :S…I'm kinda bad at making chapters long unless I have mega inspiration

A/N: Sorry about the length :S…I'm kinda bad at making chapters long unless I have mega inspiration

Chapter 2

There, standing at the front of the class with the teacher was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. His dark brown hair fell into his deep hazel eyes. He was fairly tall, at least a good three inches taller than Lola herself. She turned her attention back to the teacher in order to hear what he was saying.

"Class, this is Marco. He is from Barcelona and is here visiting relatives for the semester. If you would like to take a seat…hmm, let me see…ah, right there next to Lola. I'll get you a textbook."

Marco went and sat on Lola's left. He saw her watching him and smiled at her.

"Hi" he said. She blushed, mumbled a hello back and turned back to her work.

-- -- --

Tommy saw this and was irked by it. He blinked. What the heck? Why would he care about Lola possibly liking this guy. He was probably just being paranoid and overprotective. It wasn't as if he didn't have reason to be paranoid or at least careful. There was an attempt _at least_ once a week of somebody trying to get Robot Boy.

Suddenly he had a thought. What if this 'Marco' was working for somebody, like Kamakazi (A/N: sp?). What if Robot Boy was in danger?

Or worse, what if _Lola_ was in danger?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's kinda longer…laughs sheepishly

A/N: It's _kinda_ longer…laughs sheepishly. Anywho…enjoy!

Disclaimer: still nada ownage

Chapter 3

The bell rang for the end of class. Lola got up, collected her stuff and went to leave.

"I'll see you at lunch Tommy. Huh…" she said as she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw that it was Marco.

"Uh, sorry. I was wondering if you knew where this class is?" Lola looked down at the schedule he was holding. She saw that he had Latin class next, as did she. She looked up at him smiling.

"You can just follow me. That's my next class too. What a coincidence!" she laughed. He smiled at her and she blushed.

They walked up to the Latin class together. When they got there they found that there weren't many seats left in the small classroom. Lola spotted two desks on the other side of the classroom and made a beeline for them. She sat down at the farther one and motioned to Marco to sit at the desk next to hers. The teacher entered and the class began.

By the time class ended, Lola was honestly wondering if she could even blush anymore. Marco had asked for help at least half a dozen times during the class, and every time he had, he had leaned over and put his hand over Lola's. She had blushed like crazy. She put these thoughts out of her mind as her stomach grumbled. She went back to her locker, dumped her stuff and grabbed her lunch.

She went to the cafeteria and looked around. Not seeing anyone to sit with, Lola took a seat at a small corner table. She sat by herself wondering where Tommy could be and what could be possibly holding him up, while she picked at her food. Suddenly a shadow fell across the table.

"About time. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come eat lun..." She looked up and stopped talking as she realised that it wasn't Tommy who was standing there, but Marco.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I take it you're sitting on your own because you're waiting for someone." Lola sighed and looked away.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. My friend was supposed to be here already."

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" Lola was surprised at the suggestion.

"Uh, okay."

-- -- --

Tommy came into the cafeteria carrying his lunch. He hoped that Lola wasn't too mad at him for being late. The teacher had held him back because he had thought that Tommy had made a snarky comment, when it had actually been Gus who had been sitting next to him. He scanned the cafeteria looking for Lola. He could see her sitting at a table in the far corner. Someone was sitting with her, but he couldn't really tell who it was from the door. As he got closer he could see that it was Marco who was sitting with her and they were talking and laughing. He felt his stomach drop.

Lola hadn't seen him yet so he could just turn around and go eat somewhere else, but she might be even madder at him then. He sighed and decided not to risk it. Lola was not someone you wanted mad at you. He finally got to the table, but neither Lola nor Marco noticed him. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Lola sorry I'm late." She looked up at him and he was surprised to see that she didn't look angry at all, in fact she looked incredibly happy.

"Oh hey Tommy! I was beginning to wonder whether you were going to show up at all." Tommy sat down next to Marco.

"Uh sorry about that. Teacher kept me behind." She smiled at him and turned back to Marco as they continued their conversation. Tommy watched Lola. She seemed happier than he had ever seen her with him since they were kids. He could see happiness, joy and…something else in her eyes as he watched her talking to Marco. Could it be adoration or possibly…love?


End file.
